My Best Friend's Protector
by trillion42
Summary: Modern AU Protective!Arthur and Abused!Merlin. Arthur promised that he would always protect his best friend from anything, and thinks he's doing a pretty good job at it. Arthur always protected Merlin from the bad in the world. That is until he realized he never did. (Better than it sounds, I suck at summaries) Eventual Merthur
1. Chapter 1

Arthur had always vowed to protect his best friend. When he first saved Merlin from those bullies when they were young, he knew then that he would do anything for this boy. He thought he always had been a good protector, shielding Merlin from those who could hurt him and from the people that would break his heart, but doing so in a discreet way, to not embarrass his friend. Arthur always saved Merlin from the bad in the world.

That is, until he realized he never did.

* * *

Arthur had been five when he first met Merlin. Being the son of wealthy and famous man, he did not have many friends. He rarely was allowed to play with other children, as his father said some only wanted to be his friend for his wealth. Arthur hadn't understood it back then, but regardless knew to stay away from certain peers or witness his father's wrath.

On occasion, Arthur would go to the town park, only to sit alone and watch the children he did not know have fun. Today was no different, but he noticed something. There was a new boy, one with very black hair and very blue eyes. This boy also had very prominent cheekbones and ears that stuck out a bit. Those last two details were what some older boys were teasing him about.

"Look at these ears!" cried a six year old, grabbing one of the dark-haired one's ears and twisting it very hard. The little boy's face contorted in pain, tears welling in his eyes.

"And his face! What happened to his cheeks?" asked another boy, roughly poking the smaller boy in the face in several places. Soon those pokes turned to jabs, then slight slaps, then eventually to a full blown strike across the face. Arthur was moving towards them before he knew what he was doing.

"Leave him alone," growled Arthur, trying to stand at his full height.

The other boys sneered and one raised his hand again. The blue-eyed boy squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the hit that never came.

"I said leave him alone," said Arthur, after grabbing the hand that was coming down. The boy broke out of his grip and turned his fist at Arthur. It collided with his nose. Arthur smiled despite the pain. "You really shouldn't have done that."

There were three boys, two taller than Arthur. He was quite smart for a five year-old, and formed a plan. It probably wasn't the most brilliant, but it worked.

Punching one boy in the arm, he ran off yelling, "Can't catch me!" The bait worked, taking the bullies away from the younger boy. Arthur ran all over the playground, dodging equipment and other children. He ran faster as they gained on him, but soon was tiring. He started to stumble, and tripped over a poorly placed stone.

"Got you now," said the closest bully maliciously. They surrounded him with their small group, closing in and grabbing his arms. Two held him back as one made moves to hit him. Waiting for the first blow, Arthur closed his eyes. He did not feel fists hitting his face, but instead heard an impact of a body hitting the ground and some grunting. The boys holding his arms let go and he opened his eyes.

In front of him was the boy he had saved earlier. The black-hair boy had thrown himself on top of the older one. His small fists were hitting the bully's chest and to other two were going to grab him. Arthur reacted on instinct and grabbed him first.

They started running, the smaller boy hardly keeping up because of his shorter legs. When they seemed unfollowed, they collapsed under a nearby tree.

"Thanks," panted the younger boy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Arthur. "What about you?"

"I'm good."

"I'm Arthur, by the way," said the blonde, sitting up to get a better look at him. The boy didn't look 'good' as he said. His face had a big bright, red slash on it, just under his left cheekbone. "Did they do that to you?"

The boy winced, hand going up to his face. "No…I-I j-just f-fell and it happed earlier. I'm Merlin."

"I haven't seen you here before," Arthur noted.

Merlin winced again, though not with physical pain. "M-my step f-father and I just moved here."

"Oh," said Arthur. "Would you like to be my friend?"

The boy's eyes lit up. "Really? I've never had a friend before!"

"Yeah, we'll be best friends," said Arthur, eyes wide with excitement. Merlin did not know about his money, so maybe Arthur's father would let him keep him. "But we have to do something before that."

"What?" Merlin asked urgently.

Arthur grinned and spat on his hand. Merlin did the same. They shook.

"There," said Arthur, "We're now best friends forever."

Merlin eyes got even bigger. "Now what?"

Arthur's grin turned evil. He reached out his hand, not hearing his new friend's sharp intake of breathe or see his face turn horrified, and began to tickle him. Merlin's look of horror melted and he squealed in laughter. Arthur was relentless and Merlin was soon blue in the face.

"Please!" he choked out. "Please, Arthur, I can't breathe!"

"Okay," said Arthur, laughing along with his friend. He stopped tickling him and the younger boy sat up. Arthur leaned against the tree and Merlin copied him.

"How old are you, Arthur?" asked Merlin, the question popping in his head.

"I'm five," said the blonde proudly. "How old are you?"

"Four."

"Merlin, do you want to come to my house?"

"Could I?"

* * *

Arthur ran at his nanny, Alice, with a boy with black hair behind him. "Alice, this is my new best friend Merlin. Can he come over to play?"

Alice was surprised. This morning the boy had no friends whatsoever. Now he had a bestie. Shrugging it off, she said they had to ask the boy's parents first.

"My step-father doesn't care," said Merlin bluntly.

"I'll ask him anyways," said Alice, looking around for the man. "Where is he?"

"At our house."

"Then how did you get here?" asked Alice. The town playground was nowhere near any houses. And who would leave a four year old at a park?

"I walked here by myself," said Merlin, his face putting on a strange emotion. "He told me not to come home for a while."

Alice felt horror run through her. Who would tell that to such a little child? "You can come with us."

Arthur and Merlin whooped as they headed to the car. Alice smiled at the two boys. Arthur had an arm wrapped tight around the other boy while Merlin was babbling away about something. As she helped them get in the car, she noticed Arthur was holding the younger boy's hand, as he couldn't keep an arm around him with the back of the car's seat in the way. While driving, Alice noticed how Merlin had a cut on his face. She really hoped what she was thinking wasn't true.

"Merlin, this is my house," said Arthur when the pulled into the driveway. The younger boy's eyes bugged and he looked at Arthur. The blonde laughed. "It's big, I know. Sometimes I get lost in there."

"W-what?"

"I was kidding, Merlin."

The black haired boy relaxed, not having to worry about losing his way in the huge mansion. They hopped out of the car, racing around the yard until a shrill voice called out.

"Arthur, what are you doing? What is that thing?" asked a girl approaching them. She had long black hair, piercing green eyes, and frown on her face. Arthur groaned when he saw her.

"I'm playing with my friend, _Morgana_. And he's not a thing, his name is Merlin," said Arthur sourly to her. He felt Merlin shrink a little under her glare, so he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Daddy says you don't need friends," said Morgana, looking at Merlin as if he was a bug that she wanted to squish. "I'm gonna tell."

"You tell on me, I'll tell daddy that you stole from his wallet," said Arthur, angrily, but secretly afraid. Morgana was the favorite and his father was more likely to believe her. But the threat worked and she stormed off.

"Who was she?" asked Merlin.

"She's my half-sister," said Arthur, giving his friend's shoulders a squeeze. "I hate her."

"Why?" asked Merlin innocently.

"She gets _everything _she wants. She's really mean too. And she was rude to my best friend," said Arthur, finding a new reason to dislike his sister. Merlin's face fell. "What's wrong?"

"I thought we were best friends…" he said with hurt in his voice.

"We are!"

"But then who was 'the best friend' your sister was rude to?"

Arthur laughed. "_You_, Merlin. She called you a 'thing.' Don't you realize when someone says something mean?"

"Oh…" said Merlin, face taking on a strange emotion. "I've been called lots of mean things. By my step-father. I don't think I've noticed."

Before Arthur could say something, Alice called them in to wash up before she fed them pizza for dinner.

That was the first day of their friendship.

* * *

"C'mon, Merlin," said Arthur, walking up the steps to the school. Merlin shook his head, eyes wide. Arthur grabbed his hand. "Are you scared?"

Merlin noded. He gripped Arthur's hand very hard.

"It's just school, Merlin. And I'll be just across the hall. You'll see me at recess and lunch. We can do this," Arthur insisted. He noticed Merlin had a lot of bruises on his arms before he continued. "And don't be afraid. I'll protect you from anything scary."

Merlin smiled slightly, but did not move. Arthur sighed and did something he had to do a lot. He picked up Merlin and started to carry him.

"Arthur! Put me down!" cried Merlin. Arthur ignored the strange looks he was getting and made his way to the kindergarten class room. He then set Merlin down. "Arthur, why'd you do that?"

Merlin looked angry but Arthur shrugged. "I needed to get you in here somehow."

Merlin sighed. "Why can't we be in the same class? I'll never make any new friends."

"Yes you will! You're funny and you can burp the first part of the alphabet! I bet you'll have so many friends that you'll forget about me," said Arthur, but then he realized what he said and panicked. He didn't want to lose his best friend!

Merlin's eyes widened. "I'm never gonna forget you!"

"Good," said Arthur and he meant it. "Ready?"

Merlin nodded and gave his friend a huge bear hug. Arthur hugged back just as hard. They pulled away and went to their separate classrooms.

The first day of kindergarten is scary.

* * *

"How was it?" asked Arthur that night in his bed. As they did most nights, the two little boys were having a sleepover. Arthur's bed was big enough for both of them, so they slept curled up together in it. Merlin snuggled tighter to him before answering.

"It was strange. This boy, Valiant, and his friend, Cedric, called me something, but I don't know what it means," he said, eyes closed but still awake.

"What did they call you?" demanded Arthur, his protective instinct kicking in.

"It was like 'basture' or 'bastard' or something like that," said Merlin. He felt Arthur's arms around him tighten.

"I'll deal with them," said Arthur, with a calm voice, while in his head he was planning on beating the snot out of those boys. "Did you make any friends?"

"I'm not sure. Three boys, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Leon were nice," said Merlin into Arthur's shoulder. "What about you?"

"I think I made friends with some two boys called Elyan and Percival, and this one girl, Gwen, was nice. I missed you, though."

"I missed you, too."

As the night got darker, the more they got tired. Sleep soon took them. A moonbeam peaked through the window, right on their faces. If one saw what the light revealed, they would see two little boys, one raven-haired and one blonde, curled together in something that was more than friendship.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, let's play Spin the Bottle," said Lancelot, grinning earnestly at his friends. He had heard his big sister played this game at one of her sleepovers, and he wanted to try it.

"How do you play?" asked Percival, usually not one for words.

"Oh, c'mon Percy, you're eight and you don't know how to play?" asked Elyan, tauntingly. The other boy turned red.

Gwen hit her brother on the head. "Like _you _know how to play."

"To play, you spin the bottle, and whoever it points to, you have to kiss," said Leon, the peacemaker and only nine-year old, therefore the smartest.

"But Gwen's the only girl," stated Merlin, leaning against Arthur. The two had been best friends for three years now, and they both knew it would never change.

"Easy," said Gwaine, firecracker of the group. "We'll count you as a girl, Merlin."

"Wait…." started the raven-haired boy. "What?"

"C'mon, Merlin, I always call you a girl," said Arthur, ruffling his pouting friend's hair.

"I hate you all."

"There's still more boys than girls."

"I'm still a boy!"

"Shut it, Merlin."

"Hmmm.." said Lancelot, putting on a thinking face. "I've got it. Only four of us go at a time. Two boys and Gwen and Merlin."

"I never agreed to this!"

"Shut it, _Mer_lin."

After some coaxing, death threats, and black mailing, Merlin finally agreed to sit in a small circle with Gwaine, Arthur, and Gwen, who were going first. Gwen grabbed it first and spun it. It pointed to Merlin.

"If he's being counted as a girl, but he's a boy, can I still kiss him?" Gwen asked, turning red. Behind her, no doubt, her brother was telling Leon, Percival, and Lancelot of her small crush on the raven-haired boy.

"Go ahead," nodded Gwaine.

Merlin looked sulky, but nevertheless, puckered up and gave Gwen her first kiss in all her eight years. It was really just a placement of lips on each other, but when they pulled away, Gwen was giggling and Merlin was bright red.

Arthur watching this, felt strange. Something wasn't right. Merlin and Gwen….Merlin and Gwen kissing…Merlin kissing. That's what wasn't right. It didn't sit right in his head (or his heart for that matter. He hadn't noticed it, but it had dropped when the bottle landed on his best friend). Merlin shouldn't be kissing. _Anyone._

"My turn!" called Gwaine, hitting the Pepsi bottle, making it turn. It landed on Merlin again. Gwaine smiled evilly. "Pucker up!"

Merlin groaned, but complied. As they neared, Arthur wasn't aware of what he was doing.

"Ahhhh, Arthur, you clotpole – get off of me!" Merlin cried as the blonde tackled him. Everyone stared. Arthur blushed, but his unintended mission was accomplished. Gwaine had forgotten about having to kiss Merlin, and it was now his turn. He spun the bottle. Guess who it landed on.

Merlin groaned. "You all must really want to kiss me."

"You wish," said Arthur. "Now hold still."

This kiss was like Gwen's and Merlin's in some ways. Merlin was sulky and lips were placed on each other. But it was different. Their eyes were closed. It was longer. They pressed harder. They pulled away breathless.

Merlin sighed. "Anyone else wanna kiss me? All this bottle seems to do is land on me."

"It's probably rigged," Arthur agreed, not noticing that he hadn't let go of Merlin yet. Gwen had noticed though. And so had Gwaine. And so had everyone else. "There's no point in playing if everyone just kisses Merlin."

"You're right," said Leon, cutting off his friends objections. He gave them a knowing smile. "Let's play something else."

"Playing, are you?" asked Tom, Gwen's and Elyan's father, popping his head in the room. "You should be sleeping! Your parents won't let you stay over anymore if I sent you home tired."

They set to it, going to their respectable sleeping bags and places. Merlin was of course next to Arthur, the two practically on top of each other. No wait – _literally. _They were on top of each other, snuggled together in the same sleeping bag. Before the lights were shut, some shocked, knowing, and amused looks were thrown around the room.

In the dark, with everyone's deep breathing going in a rhythm, Arthur had time to think. He had felt _something _when Gwen was kissing Merlin. He had felt _something _when Gwaine was about to. He had felt _something _when he had. He had a feeling that these _somethings _were different emotions. Anger, a stirring in his stomach, hurt, blood rushing, was the _something _for Gwen's and Merlin's kiss. Blinding rage, panic, reckless thinking, and possessiveness was for Gwaine's almost-kiss. His had been….triumph, a whooshing stomach, want, and a heart beating rapidly.

While Arthur was thinking, Merlin in his sleep had curled tighter to his best friend. The blonde looked down and smiled, wrapping his arms around him. His friend's lips parted slightly, and he suddenly saw something strange. Bruises. Everywhere. On Merlin's arms, his neck, some on his face, and on his the small part of stomach that was peeking out of his pajama shirt. Arthur ran his finger over some, noticing how many looked fresh. On Merlin's neck, he saw they were in the shape of fingers. Anger flared through him. Who dared to hurt _his _Merlin?

"Arthur?" asked a bleary eyed Merlin, staring up at him. Arthur cursed himself (using big kid words).

"Go back to sleep Merlin," he whispered.

"'Kay," he mumbled, already half way there. "You should too."

Arthur sighed and joined Merlin in sleeping, uneasy as he felt. He was careful not to accidently press any Merlin's bruises as he held his best friend.

* * *

The next morning was chaos as everyone was pushed to the right parents, and as kids were desperately trying to hide so they could have more play time. No one noticed Merlin slink off. No one, except Arthur of course. He evaded Alice's attempts to find him, and followed the raven-haired boy.

Merlin walked for a while, shivering slightly as it was nearing winter and he was only in a thin T-shirt. Arthur followed in him silence, for some reason not wanting his presences know. He vaguely noticed Merlin was walking into the older part of town, the one with cheaper houses. Emphasis on _cheaper_; some were practically falling apart. Nearing his destination, Merlin's face was growing more and more anxious. He stopped at the end of a road and Arthur expected him to stop, but he didn't. Merlin headed straight past the last house, to a small hidden sidewalk. He took that to an old abandoned building that was probably sturdier than the other houses. He looked around, and saw there was no car in the driveway while a huge smile of relief spread across his face. With a new spring in his step, Merlin skipped to the front door, which was unlocked. Arthur followed him, for the first time seeing his house.

Merlin had walked into the kitchen when Arthur decided to make his presences known. "Merlin," he coughed. Merlin turned, eyes wide with fear that then turned to annoyance.

"Arthur, you prat," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw no one was there to pick you up," said Arthur, shrugging. "So I followed you."

Merlin breathed out through his nose very audibly. "Prat."

"Idiot."

"Dollop-head."

"Clotpole."

"My word."

"And it suits you perfectly."

"Well-" started Merlin, prepared for a battle of wits. He stopped, eyes wide. A crunch of gravel against a tire was the sound that met his ears. The next one was a roar of someone that was very drunk and very angry. He grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him through the back door, into some woods.

"C'mon," panted Merlin, after twenty minutes. "We can stop here." They collapsed, but a second later, Merlin was on his knees and his hands were folded.

"What-?" started Arthur, but Merlin interrupted him with a "shhhh."

"I'm praying," said Merlin. "You can join me. My mom always told me to pray when he gets angry."

"Who's he?'

"My step-father," said Merlin, gravely. "My mom married him after my dad was arrested for selling pot. He didn't mean to, but he needed to earn money somehow. Mom and dad were never married."

"Oh," said Arthur, finding more information about his friend's family in three minutes than in the past three years. "What are you praying for?"

"To fly," said Merlin, seriousness in his voice. "To get away."

"Oh," said Arthur again. "Can I help you?"

"Sure," said Merlin, nodding. "Get on your knees."

Arthur wasn't religious at all. He could be called an atheist, but his family celebrated Christmas and Easter. When Merlin had started praying, he had no idea what to do except repeat what he said and copy his motions.

"Dear Lord," said Merlin as Arthur repeated. Merlin then went into a whole prayer, but Arthur focused more on how Merlin just wanted to get away.

"Amen," concluded Merlin, looking at Arthur.

"Amen," he repeated. "Merlin-"

"Can I spend the night at your house tonight?" Merlin asked very quickly.

"You practically live there," snorted Arthur.

"So, yes?"

"'Course. C'mon, if we hurry, Alice won't send the police out for us."

Merlin nodded, and they made their way back into town by using a different way. They were back at Gwen's and Elyan's in no time. Everyone was still hiding, daring their parents to leave them there.

"There you are!" said Alice, snagging both boys from behind. "Thought you could hide from me, did you?"

"Oh, yes Miss Alice – " Merlin was always formal with adults " – and we did hide. You just found us."

Alice chuckled. "I love your humor, Merlin. Are you staying with us tonight?"

"Yes!" chimed both boys.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course….."

* * *

"Why do you keep bringing that thing here?" Morgana asked in greeting to her brother and his best friend. Merlin stuck his tongue out at her and Arthur pulled his eyelids up to gross her out. She stalked past them, muttering "they are such little kids," which she really didn't have a right to say, seeing as she was younger than Arthur and was Merlin's age.

Merlin shook his head. "What a bitch."

"What?" Arthur asked, head snapping up.

"Oh- umm…" said Merlin, blushing. "I said witch?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin, you're an idiot."

"Dollop-head."

"Clotpole."

"My word."

"And it suits you very well."

"Haven't we had this conversation before?"

Both laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the long time it took to get up. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. So, umm, thank you and you get a magical unicorn! **

**Oh, and on that Gwen/Alice typo on the last chapter, I would like to say sorry. I was originally going to call her Gwen, then I was like, "Waaaaaait, Guinvere's name is Gwen..." And stupid me forgot to change her name in certain places. **

**So, ummmm, bye? Until the next chapter! Hi, ho Silver!**

**;D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Truth or dare?" Arthur asked, Merlin's head on his lap. It was Sunday, lazy day, and neither had moved aside from sitting up or laying back down.

"Truth," mumbled the raven-haired boy, eyes half closed.

"Okay," said the blonde, after thinking for quite a while. "Why are you covered with bruises?"

Merlin's eyes shot open and his breathing ceased for a moment. "W-what do y-you mean? I-I t-trip a-all the t-t-time. T-t-that's w-why."

"Merlin," said Arthur, pulling his friend up and making him face him. "You can tell me."

"Y-y-you a-always comment on how c-clumsy I a-am," Merlin stuttered. His eyes looked far away for a moment, as if remembering something, but they were back in an instant with tears in them.

"Merlin! You all right?"

The boy's breathing had hiked up and he was clinging to Arthur like a lifeline. He stopped on hearing Arthur's voice, but for some reason looked so….._fragile_. "Merlin?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Merlin, you just had a fit of some sort-"

"Truth or dare?"

"Merlin-"

"_Truth or dare?_"

"Fine, dare."

Merlin smiled and told him to close his eyes, which Arthur complied to. He felt his friend get close, so close, in fact he could feel his breath on him. They was a paused just as-

_Wam!_ "Arthur, what are you doing?" asked the icy voice of Morgana. Arthur opened his eyes, seeing a beet-red Merlin in front of him and his angry little sister in the doorframe. "Daddy says we have to go."

_Great, _thought Arthur, along with a string of bad words the fifth graders taught him at school. They had to visit their grandmother for some bizarre reason, which meant Arthur had to leave Merlin behind.

"Oh, hi Merlin," said Morgana in a sickly sweet voice. In the past year, she had developed a sort of crush on him.

"Hi Morgana," Merlin smiled, forgetting this time last year he was making faces at her. She turned very red and smiled at him shyly.

"C'mon, Merlin," said Arthur, angry for some reason. He grabbed his friend's hand and pulled into the hallway. Unfortunately, that is where they met Uther.

"Ah, your name is Marvin, correct?" said Uther, really not caring for an answer as he eyed his son's hand gripping Merlin's. Merlin just nodded and bowed his head, making sure there was no eye contact between him and this overbearing man.

"His name is Merlin," Arthur snarled. His father never liked his best friend, but was it too much to just remember his _name_?

Uther really wasn't paying attention and he walked off, leaving the two boys there. "Sorry," said Merlin. "I think I should leave now."

"Why'd you apologize? You didn't do anything."

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know. But you have to leave in five minutes."

"Right! So, umm, where's your coat?"

Merlin's coat was downstairs, as they found after six minutes of vigorous searching. It really was more of light jacket, and it didn't seem to be able to keep Merlin warm. Arthur had offered him better coats in the past, but all were refused. Thinking of a way to keep his friend _somewhat _warm, Arthur ran to the closet and revealed a-

"Scarf?" said Merlin, eye-brows raised.

"No," said Arthur, tying it around his friend's neck. "A neckerchief. A man scarf."

"Arthur-"

"Just take it, Merlin," Arthur pleaded, giving him the _look_.

Merlin sighed and nodded. "Thanks."

"Now, Merlin, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," said Arthur, drawing his friend in close.

"Stupid? Me? You insult me, Arthur Pendragon!" Merlin flourished his arms, then went back in for another hug. "And besides, you're going to be gone for what? Two days? I think I'll survive."

"I know." And with that, both broke apart and said their farewells (that involved many more hugs). Arthur watched Merlin go, as Morgana came and stood next to him.

"Are you gonna get _married _to him?" Morgana giggled (stupidly, as Arthur thought). "You loooove him, don't you?"

"Shut up, Morgana, you're only eight," said the nine year old.

"You loooooove him!" she crooned. "But he's too pretty for you! He'll fall in love with me and we'll move into a castle and I'll be a princess!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Once we're married, we'll kiss _a lot_ and we'll have babies and we'll – _Ow_!" Morgana flinched as Arthur slapped her arm. Really, it couldn't have hurt her and she did that sort of thing to him all the time. Besides, she was asking for it; Merlin was his.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaddy!" Morgana faked cried and ran off. Arthur sighed. This would not be fun.

* * *

Before Arthur knew it, the two days were up and he was home. His grandmother had been okay, but again, Morgana was the favorite. It didn't really matter, and he really couldn't care less, but it _did_ still hurt a little.

He flopped on his bed and almost passed out (it was past his bedtime), but an image of Merlin filled his head. He now had the strange inclining to go search for his friend. He got up and snuck out the back door and began walking, really not sure where he was going. His feet just carried him down the street, down another street, then near the town park, where an alone figure sat at the swing-set.

"Merlin?" he asked as he got closer. The figure jumped up, and with a wail of pain, sank to the ground. Arthur was there in a heartbeat. "I thought I told you not to do anything stupid!"

"Sorry," Merlin winced.

"No, no, I'm sorry. What happened to you?"

"F-f-fell down the stairs. Then c-came h-here 'cause it f-f-feels safe," said Merlin, Arthur sitting him up and assessing the damage. Using technical nine year old terms, he would say Merlin had an arm bent wrong, an ankle that was purple, and many scratches on his face.

Arthur's face turned dark. "Merlin, this is bad. I need to get you to a hospital."

"No!" Merlin shot up. "No. Besides, ummm, my family has no insurance?" The raven-haired little boy desperately hoped that was a good excuse.

"Well…." said Arthur, thinking. "We could take you to Old Man Gauis."

Merlin nodded. Gauis was an elderly man that lived on the older side of town. The old man had been a physician at one time, but now was retired and healed hurt animals children brought him. Everyone thought him as a form of a grandfather.

"Can you walk?"

Merlin gritted his teeth and ignored his screaming ankle. Arthur saw straight through it. Rolling his eyes, the blonde picked up his friend bridal style.

"Put – me – down!"

"_Mer_lin."

"Fine." Merlin must have really been in pain, because he always gave more fight than this.

The trip to Gauis' was uneventful. Merlin had fallen asleep, with the slow rhythmic walk of Arthur lulling him. Arthur wasn't even tired when they reached their destination and Merlin really didn't seem that heavy. Knocking on the door with his foot, Gauis came to the door.

"Ah, Arthur what may I – what happened?" the old man started, panic seeping in his voice. Arthur and Merlin visited Gauis about once a week, with either a story to tell or to listen to.

"Lay him on the couch," he directed, his physician days coming back. Arthur did so and hovered around without a purpose. "Broken arm, fractured and bruised ankle," muttered Gauis, hands going to the places in question. "A few scraps and that's it. Arthur" – he turned to the blonde – "was he unconscious when you found him?"

"No," he said. "He fell asleep when I carried him here."

"Good," said Gauis. "Come here. I need you to hold him down as I set the bone."

Arthur grimaced and nodded. He held his friend very tight as the old man with surprising strength pushed Merlin's arm back into its correct position. The little boy eyes had shot open and he began writhing in pain. But Arthur would not let go.

"There," Gauis puffed out. "I'll go get a cast; still have a few from the good ol' days."

The two were left alone.

"Arthur," Merlin said, breath shaky. "It hurts."

"I know," he whispered back. "I know."

"Arthur? I wonder if it hurts to die."

Arthur looked at his friend in shock. "Why?"

Merlin seemed sad for a moment. "Would it hurt less than this?" Arthur knew Merlin wasn't talking about the pain in his arm.

"Merlin," said Arthur forcefully. "Never think that."

"Why? It's not like anyone would miss me…." Merlin sighed. "I'm worthless."

"Merlin." Arthur's voice was almost bogged down by tears. "You're not. A lot of people would miss you. I would miss you the most."

"Really? What would you do if I died?"

Arthur smiled grimly and sadly. "I would follow you. We're best friends, remember? We spit-shaked on it. Best friends can't live without each other. Merlin, if you die, I die."

* * *

The next day at school, everyone wanted to sign Merlin cast, which only was possible if Arthur let them within ten feet of his friend. The blonde hadn't let Merlin's side all day and wasn't planning to.

" 'Love Gwaine,' " said Gwaine, finishing his message off. He smiled brightly at both of them, before Arthur's glare scared him off. The blonde was seriously regretting letting _Gwaine _near his Merlin.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You're such a big guard dog."

"Woof," said Arthur, raising his eye brows. The bell rang and everyone scurried to their respectable third-grade cubbies, grabbing their coats and backpacks. Arthur got Merlin's much to his protests.

"I could've gotten it myself," Merlin pouted.

"You're slower than a snail with your hurt ankle. Speaking of which" – Arthur had an evil grin on his face – "I need to get you out of here somehow."

Merlin's eye's widened. "No."

Arthur's grin widened. He scooped his best friend up and held him bridal style. Merlin squirmed, kicked, and almost bit, but Arthur just carried him with a smug look on his face. Outside, they spotted Alice, who was not very surprised to see the young Pendragon carrying his friend.

On the playground, Gwaine was watching. With Merlin his arms, Arthur sent him on look.

_He's mine, not yours._

* * *

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Well here's the chapter! And I would like to take a moment to thank all the lovley rewiewers, favoriters, and followers! All of them get purple peguins, which actually (read: not really) exisist! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright, tonight's the night bitches will die,_ thought a ten-year old Arthur Pendragon as he helped a bruised Merlin wipe blood off his face.

"Merlin, who did this?" he demanded for the millionth time.

"It's fine, Arthur," said Merlin, giving him a weak smile. "I've had worse."

The blonde sucked in a breath. "Who-?"

"N-n-nobody."

"Merlin! They broke your nose! Tell me so I can murder them violently," Arthur snarled. Merlin whimpered slightly and the blonde realized he may have went a little far. He dropped down by his friend and squeezed him with a side-hug. "_Okay, _I wouldn't have _murdered _them. Maybe just hurt them really bad."

Merlin nodded, but hung his head. "Arthur, why do you care? Why do you care if I got hurt?"

"Merlin." Arthur put a hand under his chin to make him look up. "You're my _best friend_. I have to care. And remember what I said on our first day of kindergarten?"

Merlin nodded.

"I said I would protect you from anything."

"Um," Merlin coughed. "I think you said 'anything scary.'"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Thanks for ruining the moment."

Merlin snorted, which caused him to wince and blood dribbled out of his nose. Arthur took a cloth and wiped it away, noticing that Merlin was staring at him funny.

"What?" he asked.

"Hmm?" asked Merlin, confused. "Oh, sorry. I just noticed….your hair is blonde."

"After five years, you _just _noticed that?"

Merlin shook his head and Arthur put the cloth back under his bleeding nose. "No, it's _really _blonde. Golden. I don't know. I'm crazy."

"Delusional from blood loss," Arthur agreed jokingly, for Merlin couldn't have lost a lot of blood from his broken nose. Merlin grinned.

"If I'm delusional, would I do this?" He gave Arthur a mock sloppy kiss on the cheek, as if to annoy him. It did not annoy him, however.

"Hmmm. Yep, you're completely loopy," Arthur assessed, blushing slightly.

"Loopy? But I don't see any Fruit Loops."

"Now you're just not making sense….." Arthur sighed. "You've really lost it."

"De-lu-sion-al from blood loss," Merlin sing-sanged.

"Know what we do with nutcases like you?" Arthur stood up and grabbed both of Melrin's wrists. "We put you in the nuthouse!"

"Where is the nuthouse?" Merlin teased. Arthur pulled him up and dragged him to the back yard. There they sat under a tree. Merlin looked confused. "This is the nuthouse?"

Arthur smiled mischievously. "Yep. Because….." he grabbed his friend from behind and pulled him on top of himself. He restrained Merlin's arms with his own. "They don't let you out!"

"Let go! Let go, you prat!"

"Nope. You're loopy. Can't let you go."

"Eventually you will!"

"Nope, never!" Arthur laughed. "I'll never let go of you!"

Merlin struggled for a while but slumped on Arthur after half an hour. "Okay, you win."

Arthur smiled, and did not release his friend, who in turn did not push off. They stayed there for a while, under the tree. Merlin snuggled into Arthur as the sun set.

"Merlin?" asked Arthur, running his fingers through his friend's raven locks. It was so _soft_. "Are you okay?"

Merlin blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean sometimes you look so…sad. And you're always hurt somehow," Arthur quietly said, running his finger lightly over Merlin's broken nose.

Merlin closed his eyes, opened them again, and smiled. "I'm fine. You're here."

The blonde pondered this for a while as Merlin's breathing grew steady. _Of course_, he had fallen asleep. Well, it was almost ten o'clock, according to Arthur's watch. He adjusted Merlin in a better position and fell asleep himself.

* * *

In the dead of the night, Arthur woke up to something thrashing in his arms. His eyes flashed open and he instantly drew the writhing Merlin tighter.

"No," muttered the sleeping boy. "No, p-p-please."

"Merlin, you idiot, wake up."

The raven-haired boy moaned and tried to get free of Arthur's grasp. He kept calling out, as if someone would come. The blonde shook him, but it only seemed to make it worse.

"P-p-p-p-please, don't hurt her," Merlin sobbed, still asleep. "Hit me instead."

Arthur was suddenly struck by brilliance. "Merlin, I won't hurt her."

"You won't?"

"And I'll _never _hurt you," the blonde promised. Merlin seemed to calm down and he relaxed, only to wake up a second later.

"Arthuuuuuuuuuuur." The raven blinked blearily about, then turned around so he was chest to chest with his friend. "Why are we outside?"

Arthur decided not to bring up what just happened. "We fell asleep out here."

Another blink. "Oh." A look around. "I don't wanna move."

The blonde smiled and said (maybe a bit huskily), "We can stay out here." He wrapped his arms around his slighter friend again, who in turned, buried his face in Arthur's neck. This was one thing that never changed throughout the years; they always slept curled up together. It was really more out of habit and both agreed it was warmer.

"Arthur," whispered Merlin, half asleep.

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend."

"You're mine too."

"Night, Arthur."

"Night, Merlin."

* * *

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaah," said Merlin, falling back on the grass, a few days later. The smile on his face was huge. "I'm dead now."

Arthur shook his head with amusement. "Then why are you smiling?"

Merlin sat up very quick, nearly knocking heads with Arthur. "Because," he said, serious expression on his face. "I'm completely loopy!"

Arthur scrunched his nose and narrowed his eyes in what was an _oh what have started_ expression (almost like a facepalm minus the hand). "Not going to let that go?"

Merlin laid down on the grass again. "Nope! Never! I'm crazy! De-lu-sion-al!" His smile brightened. "Loopy!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, you're completely insane! I'll have to take you to the nuthouse again!"

"Okay!" the raven replied brightly. He pounced on top of Arthur, the blonde getting knocked over in the process. "Look! We're on the ground!" the very loopy boy cried happily.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur started.

"_Ar_thur!" mocked Merlin, smile wide as ever. "C'mon, let's go run around." At that, the raven sprang up, tugging Arthur by the hand. They ran all over the Pendragon's backyard then out into the empty street. One thing lead to another and they were at the town park, after fifteen minutes of straight running. They collapsed under a tree, one Arthur recognized.

"Merlin, look," he said, staring up at the branches. "It's our tree, the one where we basically met."

Merlin looked up too, but then caught his friend's eye. "Wanna climb it?"

Arthur shrugged. "Is it safe to let loopy people up in trees?"

"Of course! How else do people know we're loopy? We stand in trees and yell about it." Merlin stood up and so did Arthur. They found a good place to start and slowly scaled it. About half-way up, Merlin stepped on a lose knot of wood that was rotting away. He had intended to put his full weight on it and pull up with his arms, but it gave away, making him plummet to the ground.

"Merlin!" Arthur called, jumping from where he was, not caring that he didn't land in the best or least painful way. Merlin was on the ground, one hand pressed to his back and the other to his stomach. He didn't move. "Merlin?" the blonde tried again.

"One – moment," the raven said through gritted teeth. Arthur stooped down next to him, panicking slightly when he saw red liquid soaking through his friend's shirt. Branches and tree bark had scratched him. "I-I should be fine now," Merlin gasped, in pain, as he sat up.

"Merlin, you're bleeding. We should take off your shirt and-"

"No! No! I'm fine!" The raven plastered a very fake grin. "See, I'm fine!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and awkwardly pulled off his unprotesting friend's shirt. What the tree did wasn't so bad, but what had already been there was scary.

There were long, thin scars across Merlin's back, as if something had whipped him. There were other miscellaneous marks everywhere. And there were bruises. So many bruises. When Merlin turned to face Arthur, the blonde emitted a sound between a gasp and a growl.

In the center of Merlin stomach, was a large round, pink circle that made the skin look melted. A burn. A burn like that doesn't happen on accident.

"Merlin," said Arthur, voice deadly. "How-?"

The raven suddenly burst into tears. "Please. Please don't ask. Please."

Arthur was quite shocked at his at friend's reaction, but of course sat closer to him and hugged him. "If you don't want me," he whispered softly. "Then I won't."

The raven whimpered softly, burying his head in Arthur's shoulder. "I can't tell. I can't! If I did – if I did-" the boy started sobbing again.

"Shhhhh. It'll be alright."

"No it won't!" Merlin yelled, breaking away from Arthur for a moment. He looked so sad, so broken. Arthur pulled him back, but this time so Merlin's head lay on his lap. " 'M sorry, Arthur."

"It's okay," said Arthur, looking down at his friend in concern.

"Arthur why are you my friend? Why do you do this? Why don't you hate me like everyone else?"

Arthur sighed. "We've been through this. We're _best _friends. That's why. I could never hate you, even if you lied to me about something for years. And why would you think people hate you in the first place?"

Merlin shook his head and turned over, facing down on Arthur's legs. He moaned and did not answer. When he turned up again, he popped a question.

"Can I put my shirt back on?"

Arthur laughed. "Of course. Back at my house well put band-aids on your scrapes."

Merlin looked down at himself. "They'll have to be pretty big."

Arthur smiled. "They will be."

Merlin didn't get up. "Arthur…Arthur, it hu-"

The blonde swooped down and picked up his friend without him saying the words. Merlin was already red from almost asking the question and Arthur was all too happy to comply.

"Really, Merlin," Arthur commented. "You weight nothing."

The raven rolled his eyes. "Would you rather I weight a million pounds?"

Arthur snorted. "Yeah, of course. It would mean I couldn't carry you anymore, which I know you hate."

Merlin smiled. "Maybe not anymore."

"Why?" The blonde's heart skipped a beat for some reason.

"Because I'm loopy."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's so...loopy, but half of it was written at two a.m. Again thank you to all reviewers, who again get something magaical and doesn't "exsist," which think this time will be homunculuses (or homunculi?). Well, it's two a.m. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wanna dance?"

Arthur turned, shocked expression on his face. There stood his best friend Merlin, blushing a very deep color.

They were at the fifth grade school dance, where no one really did any dancing. The most people did was bop their heads to the music. It was casual (trying getting a bunch of ten-to-eleven year olds to dress up without a "real" reason) and nobody seemed to be having fun. The DJ had started to play some slow songs as the night drew on.

"As friends, of course!" Merlin said quickly, his face way too red. At the beginning of the year, they learned what "gay" meant and they both didn't want the popular kids to pick on them just because of one dance. "Look, some of the girls are doing it!"

Arthur looked, and sure enough, some very giggly girls were doing a mock tango or salsa with each other. With further investigation, he saw Percival and Gwaine trying to slow dance, with Lancelot and Gwen copying their moves. Morgana was off sulking in a corner and Elyan was trying to get Leon to go and talk to her.

Arthur smiled. "Sure." He grabbed Merlin by the waist and pushed him onto the dance floor. The raven's breathing ceased for a moment before he smiled and snaked his arms around his blonde friend's shoulders. "You know Merlin," Arthur said, after a moment or two. "You're not that bad of a dancer."

Merlin smiled. "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

The blonde suddenly felt strange. Merlin…..Merlin, he looked, well, _beautiful. _His blue eyes were sparkling with excitement and happiness. His hair, oh his hair, was shining and dark as night. His face wasn't formed as a model's would be, but it was somehow perfect. Merlin was also a really great person too. He was always smiling, always there for his friends, and was one of the kindest people Arthur had ever met. Arthur suddenly realized what was happening.

"_Even though it used to seem so wrong  
I've taken you for granted for far too long  
I'm falling right into the denouement  
And now I'm breaking ground."_

The music playing even seemed to sense his mood. The blonde pulled his friend closer, a heavy blush covering his face.

"_Even though I felt it from the start  
It's only now were beating with one heart  
I'm sure that now it's the time  
'Cause I know that I'm…_"

Merlin was oblivious to what was taking place in Arthur's heart. The blonde leaned in, eyes closed.

"_I'm coming around."_

The song ended and the spell was broken. Their lips were inches apart. Arthur opened his eyes to find Merlin very red, but with a smile on his face. The blonde broke free, but kept an arm around his friend. The walked off the dance floor and collapsed in some seats. Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder (as was normal for one of them to do to each other; personal space was not an issue) and the blonde's heart froze.

"M-Merlin," Arthur managed out. The raven looked up at him, eyes soft and smile inviting. Arthur squeezed his friend tighter and took his hand in his. The blonde suddenly wasn't in control of what he was doing. With a shaking hand, he brought Merlin's up to his mouth and pressed a sweet, innocence kiss to it.

Realization hit Arthur like a ton of bricks, but instead of being disgusted or showing any emotion besides a small blush and sigh, Merlin didn't do anything.

After a few minutes of just holding Merlin, blue eyes met Arthur's. "Want to get out of here?" Merlin asked, mischief laid in his voice. Arthur nodded, glad he hadn't mentioned what had just taken place. Heart still beating rapidly, the blonde stood up and followed the raven.

Merlin and Arthur sneaked past the chaperons' harpy eyes and slinked out the door, thick as thieves. They laughed about how they were probably going to get in trouble later and how their friends would be jealous that they hadn't been invited. Walking and gazing at stars, they found themselves in the glow of the town convenience store. Pulling money out of their pockets and pooling it together, they found they had enough for two Cokes. They walked in causally, as if they were not some fifth graders that just escaped the horror of school dances.

They headed to the back, where the fridges were, and got out two drinks. A voice suddenly called out. "Merlin?"

The boy turned, eyes wide. A look of brief terror flickered across his face, but was soon masked into indifference. "Cenred," he said back, nodding, then added in a whispered side note to Arthur, "He's my step-father."

Arthur nodded and the man Cenred came over. He smiled widely at both of them and fondly ruffled Merlin's hair. "Aren't you supposed to be at the dance?" he jokingly asked, eyebrows raised. Before Merlin could answer, Cenred laughed. "I was like that as a boy; always sneaking off. You're alright, Merlin." He suddenly noticed Arthur. "And you must be Arthur. Merlin's always going on and on about you." He smiled.

Arthur just returned the smile and nodded back. Cenred seemed nice enough.

"I want you home early tonight, Merly," continued Merlin's step-father. Again, the slightest bit of terror crossed his face, but was soon covered up. The raven's breathing hiked up when Cenred called him "Merly." He apprehensively eyed the beer's his step-father held.

"Okay," Merlin said, voice empty of any emotion. "I'll be there at my usual time."

Cenred nodded and gave them on last smile before paying for his liquor and buying a box of cigarettes. Merlin's mask broke and, out of the blue, hugged Arthur very tightly. He pulled away and acted like nothing happened.

"Merlin-" Arthur started uncertainly. His friend just shook his head.

"C'mon," Merlin mumbled. "Let's get out of here."

They paid for their Cokes and walked out, planning on going to the park. On the trip over, Merlin held Arthur's hand briefly and gave him a look filled with affection. The blonde's heart wouldn't stop beating loudly and the blush would never leave his face. They collapsed under _their _tree and Merlin snuggled up to Arthur.

"Arthur," Merlin breathed out. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my best friend."

"Merlin," Arthur said tenderly. "Thank _you_. For being my best friend."

* * *

It was a few days later when Arthur heard it.

"Faggot." They whispered, pointing their fingers and laughing. It wasn't even directed at him.

"Merlin Emrys," they would sneer. "What a _faggot._"

Arthur knew this would be aimed at him too. He had danced with Merlin at the dance. He had kissed his best friend's hand. But his father had influence in this school, so _they _were dared not to say anything. So they picked on Merlin.

"Hey, fag!" Cedric cried, throwing a paper ball at Merlin's head. The raven ignored him. Arthur wasn't here to help get him out of this situation. "Fag!"

Merlin walked on, but was soon face to face with the giant form of Valiant, another bully. He sucked in a breath and put on a bored expression.

"Hello Valiant, hello Cedric. I know you're just going to call me a fag and try to make me feel like it's the worst thing that could happen in the world, but honestly it's the truth; I'm a fag," he said, rolling his eyes as they gawped. Actually, Merlin wasn't entirely sure if he was, but he had the feeling he would be.

"He even admits it!" Cedric cried. "The gay-wad admits it!"

Valiant smiled maliciously and cracked his knuckles. He suddenly pulled Merlin by the neckerchief, the one Arthur had given him all those years ago. "He didn't need to admit it!" said the bully. "This fag-scarf says it all!" Merlin felt himself being pushed into the wall. Valiant was very close to him now. "But we can fix that."

Hands suddenly pulled him away, freeing Merlin. A voice was screaming in the empty hallway. "Take it back! Take it back, you son of a bitch!"

Arthur.

The blonde was currently holding back Valiant as Cedric held his bloody nose. Arthur pulled back his fist. "And it's not a scarf." He punched. "It's – a – _neckerchief_!"

Arthur turned to Merlin eyes saying an unspoken massage; _run now, they bounce back hard._ Merlin nodded and took a few steps away before Arthur followed him. They ran.

"This was all my fault," Merlin sadly said when they were a safe distance away.

"It's their fault," Arthur declared. "They are just two big assholes."

Merlin shook his head again. "It's mine. If I wasn't-"

Arthur stopped him. "Never apologize for who you are."

Merlin smiled and Arthur took his hand, noticing how the raven winced when he did so. The blonde raised his eyebrows and rolled up Merlin's shirt sleeve.

"Merlin – did-did _they_ do that?" he asked, horror and fury slashing through him. Merlin's arm was _purple _from all the bruises there.

Merlin shook his head, eyes very wide. "N-n-n-no. I f-f-f-fell down the s-s-stairs."

"_Mer_lin."

The raven shook his head. "I fell down the stairs," he whispered.

"I'll kill them," Arthur snarled.

"They didn't do," the raven whispered. "I fell down the stairs."

"Are you _sure_?"

Merlin sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes."

"Merlin-"

"I fell down the damn stairs, okay?!" Merlin exploded. He then burst into tears and launched himself at Arthur. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything!"

"Merlin, you haven't done anything worth apologizing for!"

The raven stopped, but pulled Arthur tighter. "Then why? Why does he-" Merlin stopped, looking very stricken.

"Merlin?" Arthur tried again. Merlin shook his head against the blonde's chest. His eyes were closed. "Merlin?"

"Shhhhh," he said back, in almost a determined way. "Quiet, I'm trying to listening to your heartbeat."

"Why?"

"Because." There was suddenly a small, sad smile on Merlin's face. "It makes everything better."

"It-it does?"

Merlin nodded and kept his ear on the left side of Arthur chest. "When we have a sleepover and I have a nightmare, I wake up and just under my ear is a thumping noise; your heartbeat. We something bad happens, you pull me close to your chest and wrap your arms around me. I can then hear your heartbeat. It lets me know you're alive and real. It always makes everything better. _You _always make everything better."

* * *

**A/N: Blaaaarg! It took me at least three tries and several days to get this one right! And I'm still not so sure about it...Oh, well!**

**I know what you're thinking; Cenred seems okay, not like he's abusive. WRONG! Never judge a book by it's cover.**

**And thank you sooo much to all the reviewers! May the magics be with you and may they ever be in your favor! *makes Vulcan "live long and prosper" hand motion***


	6. Chapter 6

"Merlin, what are you _wearing_?" Arthur asked in several octaves too high. He did _not _like Merlin's shirt.

"What?" asked the eleven year old, looking down at it. "I'm Irish. It suits me."

Indeed, it did. It was one of those "Kiss me, I'm Irish!" shirts. Merlin had worn it in honor of his heritage and because his others were dirty.

Arthur was near shaking. He was angry. "You really want random people to _kiss _you?"

Merlin laughed, infuriating the blonde further. "Really? It's just a saying; you know that. I knew you were messing with me!" He playfully elbowed his friend in the ribs as they started to walk to school.

"Wait! Wait for me!" cried a voice. Arthur groaned and tried to pull Merlin along.

"C'mon," Merlin pleaded, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "She's your sister."

They waited and Morgana caught up with them. She read Merlin's shirt and smiled. "Well," she said coyly. "I'm willing to take that offer."

The raven's eyes widened and Arthur snarled. "Really?" they both asked.

Morgana blushed. "Ummm…yeah."

"Okay."

Morgana stood there for a moment, shell shocked that she'd been taken seriously, then boldly walked up to him and planted a firm kiss on Merlin's cheek. The raven blushed and Arthur pulled him away, dragging his best friend down the street at an alarming speed.

"Ar-Arthur, stop! You're hurting me!"

Those were the magic words. The blonde stopped and gave Merlin an apologetic look.

"What's up?" Merlin asked, raised eyebrows. Arthur shook his head. "C'mon, you can tell me."

"Is your shirt old?" the blonde asked instead of answering. Merlin nodded, slightly confused. "Do you care if it gets ruined?"

The younger boy snorted. "I have three more like this at home."

"Okay, close your eyes," Arthur commanded. When Merlin didn't, he took the red neckerchief off his friend's neck and pulled it over his eyes.

Merlin wasn't really sure what was happening, but he heard Arthur rummaging through something, then the very audible sound of a cap being taken off a marker.

"Arthur! What are you doing?!" Merlin suddenly felt the tip of something being pressed first in his chest, then in his stomach. The neckerchief was then pulled back down to his neck, having him see a very smug looking Arthur.

The raven looked down and gasped, turning red. His shirt now said "_Don't _Kiss me, I'm _Arthur's_." The word "Irish" was crossed out with a red marker.

"There," the blonde said, slinging back on his backpack and taking Merlin's hand. "Now we won't have to worry about any creepers that just want to snog."

Merlin was quiet the whole way up to school, contemplating what it meant by "I'm Arthur's." He knew his friend was always protective and possessive of him, but did he really see Merlin as no more than a piece of property? Well, that's what he thought being _Arthur's _meant.

He stopped outside the school's steps, breaking his hand away from Arthur's. "Arthur," he started.

"Merlin," Arthur said, not looking at him. "C'mon, were going to be late."

"Arthur," Merlin tried again. "What do you mean by this?" He indicated his shirt.

The blonde turned around and didn't answer. The raven touched his shoulder and suddenly….the world turned upside down. Merlin had no idea what was happening, but he knew whatever it was it felt _good_. He didn't want it to stop. It made his stomach fly, his heart flutter, his breath stop. He liked it.

Arthur pulled away, and rested his forehead against Merlin's. "That's what I mean," he panted. They had just kissed. "You're mine, Merlin."

The raven blushed. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you felt like this?"

Arthur smiled. "Always."

* * *

It then started. It was slow at first, only holding hands and throwing each other affectionate looks (they were only eleven and twelve, remember). It progressed to regular kisses on the cheek and occasionally "dates."

Dates for them consisted of just hanging out, like before, but now it involved more physical contact (if was possible; they were always were touching when they "just friends").

"Merlin?" Arthur asked on an occasion like that. They were sitting under their tree, Merlin resting on top of Arthur. The raven turned to face him, making their face inches apart. "Merlin," he started again, almost getting lost in those blue eyes. "I think…I think…" he couldn't find the right words.

Merlin smiled. "I know."

Arthur sighed. "Merlin, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met."

The raven shook his head. "No I'm not. I'm nothing."

The blonde was shocked. "Merlin…you're not nothing. I can't believe you would even think that."

"Hear it enough times and it becomes true," he muttered, placing his head on Arthur's chest.

"What?" Arthur shot up, but somehow still clutched Merlin to him. "Who tells you you're nothing?"

"It's okay. I've been called worse."

"Merlin," Arthur growled. "Was it Cedric and Valiant? I'll-"

"Do nothing," Merlin said without any emotion. "You'll do nothing, because it wasn't them. Honestly, it's true though; I'm nothing. I'm not worth anything. I don't matter. No one cares about me, except for you."

Arthur hugged him to his chest. "You do matter. You're worth _everything_. You are everything. You're _my _everything."

Merlin shook his head. "My own mother doesn't care about me. She left when I was three and Cenred filed for custody. _He _doesn't care about me either.

"My mother loved me though, even if she barley showed it. Cenred doesn't love me. He acts like he does, but that's just so he can get the child support money. I hate him. I hate him and I can't escape." Merlin closed his eyes and Arthur sat back as he curled tighter to him.

"Merlin…." Arthur mumbled. He really wasn't sure what to say. "Merlin, you're the strongest person I know. Not physically. More like emotionally. You're the only person I know who's been through that."

"That's not even half of it," the younger boy said, something not right about his voice. "But the rest I can't tell."

"Why not?"

"I can't. If I do, bad things will happen." A tear slipped out of Merlin's eye.

"What type?"

The raven shuddered. "I don't want to think about it."

"Merlin…."

"Really. It's just…..let's just say it would be painful." The boy began shaking slightly and he put his head over Arthur's heart, body language the blonde had noticed in a lot in the past year.

"Merlin, I will never let anything hurt you," Arthur promised. "You don't have to be afraid."

Merlin sighed. "But I am. Cen – people are mean. They're cruel. They hurt each other. They kill each other."

"And I'll never let those people near you." He kissed his friend on the temple. "Merlin, I will _always_ protect you."

* * *

"C'mon Merlin!" Arthur cheered at the annual school soccer match. It was the sixth grade verses the seventh grade, and their team was sure to win

Arthur had played most of the game, being the athlete he was, but this was Merlin's first time up all game. It also just happened to be the last two minutes, too.

Merlin seemed a little lost. He just followed whoever had the ball currently, and hoped that they wouldn't pass to him. Unfortunately, fate decided to hate him and some idiot kicked him the ball. The raven stared at it for a moment, and then tried to dribble it. He was almost the whole way down the field when a huge seventh grader, twice his size, stepped in front of him. Merlin panicked and kicked the ball, sending it flying. It hit the goalie in the face and bounced. Somehow, it landed in the net. At that moment, fate was kind.

The official blew his whistle. The game was over and sixth grade had won. Arthur ran over to Merlin, pulling him in a tight hug, then holding him at arm's length. "You were fantastic! At the end, I was sure he was going to pummel you, but then you kicked it…just wow!"

Merlin grinned. "You were great too! We wouldn't have won if you hadn't scored all those points."

They chatted for a while longer, singing each other's praises. Arthur ran his hands up and down Merlin's arms once. He noticed something funny. Before he could inspect more, a dark shadow was on them.

"Great game boys," said Cenred, smiling as usual. He had a jacket in his hand. "I watched the whole thing."

Arthur smiled back. He knew Merlin hated him, but, all and all, he _was_ a nice man.

"Thanks Cenred," Merlin said, not making eye contact. The man suddenly pulled his step-son closer to him and wrapped the jacket around his shoulders, even though it was quite warm out. It was huge and it covered Merlin's arms. "Well, Merly and I should be off. Got things to do tonight." At that, they turned and left, Merlin looking ever so nervous.

Arthur smiled after them, then turned to find his own family. He spotted Morgana a mile off. Jogging over, he was in for a surprise.

"Father?" he asked incredulously. Uther smiled at his son.

"I got off from work on time and I caught the last quarter of the game," he explained. "Brilliant playing, though you need to work on your aim." That was Uther, a compliment then a criticism.

"Thanks," Arthur said, feeling shy. His father _never _showed up for anything.

"I saw you talking with your friend, Marvin? No, wait – Merlin. I saw you talking to your friend, Merlin, earlier, but who was that man that walked away with him?" His father's sudden curiosity struck Arthur as somewhat odd.

"That was Cenred, his step-father," he answered. "Why?"

"Uther's eyes narrowed. "Nothing. I just recognize his step-father from one of my past jobs."

"Which job, Daddy?" Morgana asked sweetly. She loved hearing about his many adventures.

"It was when I worked in the court system," he answered. At their impressed looks, he chuckled slightly. "No, it's not as interesting as it sounds. I used to file custody orders for people, make restraining orders, and take notes in court. It was really boring."

"Did Merlin's step-father work with you?"

Uther shook his head. "No. He was a client. He had a restraining order filed against him by his wife, for physical and mental abuse. There was no proof and they found she was an alcoholic, as there were beer bottles all over the house. She was sent to rehab and he got full custody of her son."

"Wow," said Arthur. "With all that drama, it doesn't sound like a boring job."

Uther smiled. "Alright, it had it perks. But after a while, all those cases got depressing. Luckily, my other career took off and I could quit."

There was no more words said on the subject as they set off to find their car, but something was nagging at the back of Arthur's mind.

Something to do with Merlin.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. This chapter felt weird too, like something wasn't right. *shrugs* I'll probably find some typo in it and feel stupid for days. Oh well. **

**Well, anyways, I went back and fixed that Gwen/Alice typo in the first chapter. Okay, that's it. **

**Ummm...so have any of you seen the movie "Parked" with Colin Morgan in it? (Sorry, watched it for the first time last night.) It's the best and saddest movie ever. I cried so much at the end (maybe 'cause I'm a softie). Seriously, I hadn't cried that much since the time I found out how "Merlin" ended. Wow, this is getting off topic of the story...(sorry, I just really liked that movie and have no one to talk about it with.)**

**Yeah, so I'm thinking about doing a companion to this fic, like one through Merlin's point of view, so you can see what Cenred does. I don't know...just an idea.**

**And, as always, thank you so much to all the reviewers! All of you get virtual cookies! or virtual pandas! (take your pick.)**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright," said Gwaine, eyeing Arthur's and Merlin's intertwined hands at lunch one day. "What's up? You two have been acting all lovey-dovey lately."

Merlin turned red and ducked his head as Arthur sat a little straighter. "We're together."

There was silence at their lunch table. Leon nodded and shrugged as Elyan and Lancelot looked shocked. Gwaine looked down and his hand subconsciously slipped into Percival's. Gwen's reaction was the most surprising.

"I knew it!" cried the only girl in their group gleefully. "You two are meant for each other! Ooooooooh, I can see it now!" Her face suddenly turned very serious, determined, and eager. "I'm planning your wedding!"

Merlin turned even redder and Arthur hugged him. "We're only in seventh grade, Gwen. Can you wait a couple years?" the blonde chuckled.

"So how long….." Lancelot felt awkward asking this.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "About a year?"

Merlin shook his head. "Since the end of sixth grade. Ten months and two weeks." Another blush.

"Ooooh," Gwaine wolf-whistled. "It's getting hot in heeeeeere!"

Leon hit him around they head, earning a glare from the brown-haired boy. "Quiet you."

Elyan still looked a little lost. "….So, you're…..gay?"

"Is that a problem?" Arthur asked more harshly than necessary, crushing Merlin to his chest protectively.

He shook his head. "Nah. Actually, I've kinda suspected." He looked at his friend next to him. "You own me five bucks, Gwaine."

"I do not!"

"We made a bet!"

Arthur shook his head at his friends' idiocy. Taking Merlin by the hand, the two marched out of the lunch room, making all their companions smirk. The blonde dragged the raven into the hallway, then into an empty classroom, much to the his protests.

"We could get caught!" Merlin hissed as Arthur shut the door with a _snap_.

Arthur smiled. "And we should care, why?"

Merlin shook his head. "Clotpole." Instead of continuing their banter, Arthur captured his best friend's lips. They pulled away, but Merlin went back for more.

"Mmmmmmmmm," Arthur groaned. They pulled away again. "Merlin," he panted. The raven looked at him with such…..lo – affection. Not love. Right?

"Merlin," Arthur started again, getting down on one knee. Merlin's eyes widened comically, but he remained silent. "Merlin, will you be my boyfriend?"

The raven looked a little hurt. "I thought I already was."

Arthur got up and smiled. "Then that's a yes."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "What, were you just making it official? And, really, getting down on one knee? That's a little cliché."

Arthur brought a hand to the raven's cheek. "Cliché or not, you're now my boyfriend!"

"Already was….."

Arthur's smiled faltered and he suddenly looked stunned. "Oh my…you're my-"

"What?" asked Merlin, getting confused.

"You're my boyfriend!" the blonde came out with. "Merlin Emrys is my boyfriend!"

"Aaaaaand?"

Arthur's face turned ecstatic. "You're my boyfriend!"

"We've covered that." Merlin was starting to worry about his _boyfriend's_ (he liked the sound of that too) salinity. It was a little unfair though; Merlin was supposed to be the loopy one.

Arthur got behind him and pulled him into a hug, so his chest and Merlin's back were touching. He hands slid to the raven's waist. "You're my boyfriend," he whispered dangerously in his ear. "Now, I won't have to share you."

Merlin felt a wave of something wash through him. It made adrenaline pump in his blood stream and his stomach had the roller-coaster feeling. "Have you ever?" he asked causally, leaning back against his _boyfriend_.

* * *

Back at the lunch table, Elyan and Gwaine were still squabbling over the owed money.

"C'mon, I was right, just pay up."

Gwaine pouted. "I don't even have five bucks….."

Elyan snorted. "Yes you do. Pay up."

"I just noticed something," Gwen said, as if awakening from a deep though. "Merlin and Arthur were together for almost a year. How didn't we notice?"

"I guessed at it," Elyan grumbled, glaring at Gwaine. "That's why Stupid over here owes me money."

"They were always so close before," Lancelot shrugged. "Being 'together' probably just means they kiss now."

Percival made a face. "Those two were in love before they were together."

Leon nodded. "In kindergarten, it was obvious. They were totally besotted with each other."

"Now they're together," Gwaine concluded. There was a mutual sigh.

"Just one more thing," Gwen started again as Gwaine submitted and coughed up the money he owed her brother. "Why didn't they tell us?"

* * *

At Arthur's that afternoon, Merlin was in heaven. As soon as the bedroom door shut behind them, the blonde had pushed him against the wall and the snogging began.

"Oh," Merlin said as he felt a hand under his shirt. "Oh."

Arthur pulled away, sheepish grin across his face. "Sorry. Just, you know, feeling."

Merlin's face was priceless.

"Not in that way you little perv!" the blonde suddenly said, turning red. They were in freaking _seventh _grade, he didn't want to go _that _far. Merlin looked a little hurt by the way Arthur had snapped at him, so the blonde sat down on the bed, and pulled Merlin down, making him fall on his lap. "But you're _my _little perv."

Merlin rolled his eyes, but leaned into the caress that Arthur had started on his neck. "Now who's the perv? That sounded wrong."

Arthur chuckled. "Oh…..Merlin." He brought their lips together again. They didn't notice the door creak open.

There was a cough and they broke apart, Merlin jumping off of Arthur. In the doorway, Uther stood, small amused smile on his face.

"It's about time, boys," was all he said, before closing the door again.

Merlin looked at Arthur, who stared right back. The blonde shrugged, pulled Merlin back down, and resumed.

"Merlin," Arthur breathed out. "I think I….I think I…"

"What?"

"I think – I think – I probably.."

"Spit it out!"

"I – I…..shit, this is harder than I thought." Arthur never looked more nervous.

Merlin smiled, as if reading his mind. "I know what you're trying to say."

"But I want you to _hear _me say it," Arthur insisted. "Merlin, I….I – I…"

Merlin sighed. "I love you."

Arthur's heart exploded. "That's what I wanted to say," he said very hoarsely.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "No, clotopole, I meant it. I love you."

Arthur was in shock. "I love you, too," he whispered. His eyes got wide. "That's the feeling!"

"What?"

"Remember in fifth grade?" Merlin nodded. "Well, when you asked me to dance, I felt strange. I couldn't think straight. After that, I couldn't get you out of my head, no matter what I tried. I hated it when other people made you smile or when they made you laugh. _I_ wanted to be the person that got all your smiles. Merlin, it was love!"

"All this time…" Merlin started dumbstruck. "Really? Do you mean it?"

Arthur nodded. "Forever."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, it's a little shorter than usual (sorry!) and maybe a little cliche at parts but...*shrugs***

**And I know some of you are thinking "What? They're in seventh grade, they can be in love yet! They're too young to evern date!" Well, contraire to popular belief, seventh grade relationships can be quite heated. SO, just go with it. Besides, Merlin and Arthur are soulmates.**

**I now would like to thank...*drum roll* all the reviewers! Seriously, it's great feedback! You guys rock! Ice cream sent through screen to you guys! **

**Oh, yeah, before I forget, that "companion" to this fic, the one through Merlin's point of view, will be up soon. It's going to be called "Why?" (because he wonders "why" about so many things) or something like that. Here, I got a little excert. Tell me what you think.**

"Listen here, _Merly_." Pain slashes across my face. "I'm in charge here." His hand dives for my ankle, and I'm too slow to dodge it. He picks me up and dangles me upside down. "I can do what I want, and not have to answer to a brat like you!"

Mommy does nothing as he flings me across the room. My head hits the wall. I hear a crack. Suddenly, a warm something flows in my hair and down my neck. I feel sleepy. I think I hear mommy let lose a sob before everything goes dark.

My name is Merlin. I am three. Today, my step-father almost murdered me.

**This is a ****_very _****short excert, but I got about three pages of it on Word. I thought to give you guys this part just to see your reaction to Cenred's abuse (that will not be the worst of it). So, anyways, please tell me if it'any good. **

**;)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey babe," Arthur said, slipping an arm around his boyfriend's waist and squeezing their bodies tight together. Merlin giggled cutely.

"So, I'm your 'babe' now?"

Arthur his smiled in a flirtatious way. "Yep, you're my babe! You're my baby, and no one's ever gonna take you away!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Going a little over-board there, 'babe'?"

The blonde jokily acted very serious. "Over-board? Nope! _Everyone _wants you, but since you're my babe, they _can't_!"

Merlin released an amused breath through his nose. "So possessive."

"When it comes to you I am." Arthur's hand moved down to Merlin's hip, then too…

"Agth!" the raven sputtered. He looked at Arthur. "_Did you just squeeze my ass?_"

The blonde smiled smugly. "Guilty as charged."

"You do know what I have to do, don't you?" Merlin's voice was husky, low, and _dangerous_.

Arthur smiled seducingly back. "And I look forward to it."

* * *

Merlin did not come to school the next day, which was strange because he had _perfect _attendance ever since kindergarten. Arthur was worrying, much to his other friends' annoyance.

"What if he's sick?" Arthur's face was one big mess of concern. "What if he's coughing up blood? Dying? What type of boyfriend am I? I should be-"

"You should be shutting up," Gwen said through gritted teeth. They were concerned for Merlin too, but _this _was just overkill. "Merlin's probably fine."

"I bet he took my advice about skipping," Gwaine muttered as Percival affectionately whacked him in the back of the head.

"Great, you've corrupted him with ideas," said everyone's tallest friend. "First he skips school, next he's smoking on street corners and drinking booze, then the next thing you know he's dead in the streets-"

"Shut it!" Lancelot barked upon seeing Arthur's face. The Pendragon's eyes were wide and his expression horrified.

"He was only joking," Leon reassured him. Arthur shook his head.

"Arthur?" Elyan prodded him in the arm.

The blonde swallowed and kept quiet for the rest of the day. _The next thing you know he's dead in the streets_. Percival's joking words replayed through his head, over and over. What would he do if Merlin really was dead? He told the raven-haired boy once that that they were in this together; if one of them goes, the other goes as well. Had he really meant it? Arthur pondered this for a while. Would he kill himself if Merlin died? The answer was clear in less than a heartbeat.

Yes.

He would die if Merlin did. That boy had affected him ever since the day they met. Arthur couldn't survive without him. Hell, he wasn't even doing good _one day _without him. Rolling his eyes at this thought, the blonde walked out of the school, calling farewells to his friends, in the direction he thought Merlin's house was in.

Going by memory, Arthur was proud to say he found his where his boyfriend lived and only got lost once. The house looked the same as it had all those years ago, except there was a broken window in the front. Taking a breath, he knocked on the door and waited.

"Coming!" a lively but hoarse voice called. Merlin opened the door, clothed in pajamas and blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend. "You look upset," he croaked.

"I look – ? Never mind. Merlin, are you okay?" The blonde hoped his voice didn't sound as shaky as he felt. Merlin _really _didn't look good.

"Fine," was the answer before the raven broke out in a body-racking cough attack.

"Merlin! What can I do? Do you need anything? Merlin-"

"Shut it, prat." The raven moaned and leaned against the door frame. "I don't feel so good."

"C'mon, you big idiot," said Arthur, steading his boyfriend with his arms. Merlin leaned into the embrace and allowed the blonde to lift him up. "Where's your room?"

"Hallway. Then door on the left." Merlin didn't sound so good.

Arthur carried the raven to where he indicated and kicked open the door. Merlin's room was quite bare, except for a small desk in the corner and a very large photo collage hanging on the wall.

"Arthur," Merlin mumbled, the blonde laying him on the bed. "Can you stay?"

Arthur nodded and slipped under the covers with him. With a satisfied sighed, Merlin curled in tight to him, head, as usual, over the blonde's heart. Arthur did not like how hot he felt.

"Is Cenred here?" Merlin hadn't exactly told his-step father about them yet.

Merlin moaned and shook his head, burying it further into Arthur. "Hasn't been for a few days."

"He left you here alone?"

"'M fourteen, Arthur. Can take care of myself…." Merlin fell asleep, leaving a questioning note in the air.

"Oh, Merlin," Arthur sighed, tracing his lips. Merlin was so perfect. So independent (when he wanted to be). And he could just melt Arthur with those big, blue eyes. They stayed there, cuddling, for a while

"Arthur," the boy breathed out in his sleep. A small smile was on his face. "Love you."

"Love you too, my little Merlin bird." The blonde hoped it was a right analogy. The boy he held was sweet and innocent like a bird. And a merlin was a bird, right? It seemed to fit, even if it sounded weird. It just felt right.

Then again, everything felt right with Merlin.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"Arthur, it's been two weeks, I think I can go bowling."

"But you were so _sick_. I don't like seeing you like that."

"I'm _fine_, you over-protective prat."

"_And _I'm worried, you – you – beautiful idiot!"

Merlin pouted. "Thanks for making me feel guilty. I insult you, you then compliment me. That's not how it works!"

"Oh shut up," Arthur muttered before pressing his lips against Merlin's, appreciating the low hum he made in the back of his throat.

"Can we do that again?" the raven asked when they pulled away. Arthur rolled his eyes and went back tilted Merlin's head back up, leaning in.

"Love you, babe."

"Love you, too, prat."

Arthur huffed. "I call you babe, and you call me prat? Not very fair."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You are a prat. My prat."

"Haven't I said something like that to you before?"

"Yeah, but you called me a perv."

The blonde shook his head. "Okay, I'm your prat and you're my perv? Happy?"

Merlin ponder this for a moment. "Nah. I think I should the Merlin to your Arthur."

Arthur had to smile like that. "Like those bedtimes stories Alice used to tell us? About the prince and his warlock?"

"Yep."

"Then I'm glad you're my warlock."

Merlin smiled, sighed, and pulled Arthur down the street again. They were going to be late, very late. Gwen did not like it when they were late. She became very scary and Merlin really didn't want to face that.

"Calm down, Gwen's not even going to be there," Arthur said quiet breezily, almost reading the raven's mind.

Merlin relaxed but turned to him. "How'd you know?"

The blonde's eyes suddenly had a mysterious look in them. "Because…..I know everything!" Merlin was not amused. "Okay, okay, she found out Lance likes her and Lance found out she like him. They're on a double date with Percy and Gwaine."

"Percy and Gwaine?"

"Yeah, they found out they like each other, too."

Merlin laughed. "Great, Elyan owes me five bucks now! I knew they were more than 'just friends!"'

Arthur shook his head. "Oh you…."

"So who _is _going to be there?" Bowling night had just started this year with the group of friends.

"Ummm…Leon and Elyan. They invited Morgana because Leon _likes _her." He pulled a disgusted face. "And then she invited this boy she likes, _Mordred_."

"Poor Leon."

"Couldn't have said it better. Now c'mon!"

They race to bowling alley, out of breath when they reach the doors. Grinning wildly, they walked hand in hand inside.

"Mer! Arthur! Over here!" Elyan called, wearing brightly colored shoes. One thing about bowling; the shoes were not attractive.

"Hey guys," Merlin said. Leon nodded and looked sulkily over to Morgana, who had a boy about her age making her laugh.

"Got you your shoes!" said Elyan, tossing the pairs at them and rushing off so he could take his turn. He really enjoyed bowling.

"Well, who is this gorgeous creature right here?" a voice asked as Merlin stood up from putting on his shoes. It was the boy Morgana had been talking with. He smiled. "I'm Mordred. What's your name, beautiful?"

Merlin stared like a deer in the headlights. "His name is Merlin," Arthur's voice growled. "And he's taken." The raven felt arms wrap around his waist.

Mordred looked them up and down. "Pity." He turned away.

Meanwhile, Morgana sat down next to Leon in an angry huff. "Look at them," she glared. "Mordred's flirting with him. Why are all the good looking ones gay?"

Leon's brain switched to stupid mode. "I'm not gay."

Morgana spared him a second glance. "But you are hardly good looking." She stood up and went to the ladies room. Leon slumped in his seat.

"Hey bud, what's up?" Elyan took Morgana's empty seat.

"I don't know. The girl of my dreams just rejected me."

"That's rough buddy." Elyan had meant to put a hand on his shoulder, he really did, but somehow it ended up intertwined with Leon's.

"Love hurts," Leon mumbled.

"I know," Elyan sighed. "Been in love for years and the person hardly seems to notice me. I know I have no chance with them, so I don't try. I even _help_ them go for their crush."

Leon smiled sadly at his friend. "Who is it?"

Elyan shook his head. "Doesn't matter. They'll never like me. I mean, who could?"

"I could." The words were out of his mouth before Leon realized it. Shit, Elyan wasn't supposed to know that! This fling with Morgana was supposed to make him ignore the growing feelings he had been getting.

Instead of rejection, there was hope in the other boy's voice. "Really?"

Leon nodded. "Of course! You've been my best friend for years and, well, I think you're cute." He was blushing _so _hard.

Elyan smiled. "Great. Want to…..go outside for a minute?"

"Lead away, my Knight in Shining Armor."

Merlin chuckled as he watched the two go. It almost reminded him of his relationship with Arthur. Speaking of which, the prat had just come back from the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Merlin from behind. The raven giggled and leaned into it, feeling warm lips press on the back of his neck.

"MERLIN!" Upon hearing his name, Merlin looked up, finding a fuming Arthur striding towards him. Realization hit him. If Arthur was there…

"Get off!" he yelled at Mordred, breaking free. The other boy looked unperturbed, until Arthur's fist collided with his stomach. Then he doubled over as the blonde dragged Merlin away.

"What the hell, Merlin!?"

"Arthur I-"

"I don't want excuses! Why were that filthy bastard's hands all over you?! Why did it look like you were enjoying it?!"

"Ar-"

"You like him, don't you?!" Arthur seemed too far in a rage to be stopped. "DON'T YOU?!"

"Arthur-" Merlin weakly started again.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, MERLIN! I loved you! Isn't that enough? Then you just leave me for a better looking guy? Merlin, I thought we had something!"

"Arthur…" Tears were rolling down the raven's cheeks, which only seemed to fuel the fire.

"Why don't you just go back in to your little Mordred! I'm sure he's waiting for you!" Arthur turned away in disgust. Merlin reached out a hand, barely grasping his shoulder. When Arthur turned around…..

Merlin gasped, hand going to his face. He stood frozen, to shocked to move.

Arthur, in turn, stared at his own hand, then to the raven, horrified. "Merlin…I didn't – I'm sorry."

Merlin looked at him one last time and bolted.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a bitch to write. Still unsure of it. Blaaaaaaaarg! Sorry, it took so long to get up, but life got in the way. Oh, yeah, you probaby can guess what just happen in those last few sentences, right? Oh, Arthur...you're in trouble now! And Elyan/Leon...I always thought they'd make a nice couple, even if the way I put the together was weird. Eh. *shrugs***

**And again, thanks to all the reviewers, who all are the reason why I'm not going to kill Merlin at the end of this fic. (Really, I was going to but then everyone wanted Cenred to die or something for beating Merlin so I was like "yeah, everyone will be pissed of I do that.") Virtual cookies to you!**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur couldn't stand it. He couldn't even think about that night. All he felt was self-disgust. He hated himself.

Merlin no longer talked to him. Merlin no longer talked to anybody, just drifting past people without a 'hello' or ignoring his friends' calls. He was like a shell, an empty shell with the insides all broken. And he couldn't be fixed.

Merlin looked different too. He wore long sleeves more often and had lost a lot of weight (which made him look even more fragile as he was already so thin). Dark circles ringed his eyes and most often he would flinch when he was being spoken to. Arthur hated seeing him like that.

"What is wrong with him?" Gwen asked one day as they all glanced concernedly at Merlin. He was sitting alone at lunch, just staring at his food.

Everyone looked to Arthur for answer on their friend's odd behavior. The blonde just shook his head. No one knew what he had done. He knew he should at least apologize, but Merlin ran whenever he came near.

"Shouldn't you – ?" Gwaine started, inclining his head in the raven's direction. Arthur shook his eyes again and stood up, head bowed. He walked away from their table and out if the cafeteria.

He went to the bathroom, a private place. The only place you could think in school.

_You hit Merlin_, he thought, eyes closed. _You hit Merlin. You are a terrible person that doesn't even deserve to know him and you hit him. Arthur Pendragon, you hit Merlin, the only person you ever loved, because you got jealous. You got jealous because that bastard's hands were all over him. Merlin didn't realize it wasn't you. You acted stupidly. They just had met, how could've Merlin fallen for that pathetic guy? You, Arthur Pendragon, are stupid beyond compare. You are the worst person on the face of this earth. You deserve to die. I deserve to die._

Arthur didn't mean he would commit suicide, but was just trying to make a point to himself. Merlin was the best thing in his life and he threw it all away in moment of blind rage, jealousness, and stupidity. He felt terrible, so full of remorse. On one occasion, he had physically thrown up from the memory of what he had done. He would never forgive himself.

He just wished Merlin had done something _back_ to him. A response. A curse. An insult, a punch, a lawsuit, anything! But, no, Merlin just sat there, blank look, eyes dead, not talking to anyone.

He couldn't take it. He just couldn't take it. He needed Merlin like he need oxygen. It had been two weeks. He needed Merlin. That is, if Merlin would take him back.

Arthur always tried to ignore the major "_what ifs_" of life, but this one he couldn't shake. What if Merlin didn't take him back? What if Merlin didn't even want to be friends? The very thought made him shudder as he felt ill. Life without Merlin…unbearable. Unlivable. His other friends were great, but no one – no one – could _ever_ replace the raven haired boy that captured his heart.

Arthur had always told Merlin he would protect him. That he would never hurt him. Defend him. Save him. Look where that ended up.

Merlin must hate him, as the blonde decided. Merlin must hate him with all of his heart, all of his mind, and all of his soul. He could never – would never – be forgiven. Arthur knew he deserved it. Merlin was fragile before, but now he was a wreck.

Sighing, Arthur pressed his forehead against the mirror, fogging it up with his breath. There was nothing he could do. It was hopeless.

Fate decided to hate Arthur. Suddenly, the door creaked open, revealing the person the blonde wanted to talk to the most. Merlin.

The raven stared for a second. His eyes were wide, but not fearful. They were curious, as if he was wondering what Arthur would do next. However, when the blonde took a step towards him, Merlin bolted out of the room in flash. Arthur was left alone again.

What could he do?

* * *

Upon entering the house, Arthur knew something was up. Mostly because he was pushed back against the wall with ten very well-manicured nails digging into his chest. He didn't even try to fight it.

"Fix him," Morgana hissed. "You need to fix him."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arthur tried. He didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"Merlin!" she said, very dangerous. "You need to fix him."

"Never knew you cared about him."

"He's my only friend, Arthur. You may not know it, but between classes and in drama club, we talk a lot. He's my friend, Arthur. I don't like a lot of people, but he's one of the few I do. Fix him."

"What makes you think I would be able to fix him?"

Morgana glared and rolled her eyes as if he was an idiot. "You're his best friend. You're his boyfriend."

"Was."

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Was?" Morgana muttered. "Was? You broke up with him?!"

"No!"

She glared harder. "What did you do?"

He shook his head. Morgana wouldn't understand. Would she?

"Tell me!" she demanded, pushing him further into the wall.

He closed his eyes. He didn't want to relive that moment.

With a sigh, she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the living room. They sat on the couch, Morgana still glowering. She wasn't going to give up.

"I hit him." The words were just a whisper, something that could've been missed if it hadn't been so quiet.

Morgana gasped. Then she raised her own hand, striking him across the face. He flinched, but felt he deserved it.

"You what?!"

"I hit him," Arthur said, tears leaking out of his eyes. "I hit him because I was stupid and jealous. I hit him and I can't even apologize to him. I feel terrible about it! I can't do anything!"

Morgana's glare actually softened. "Are you sorry for you did?"

"With all my heart." That was all Arthur could manage out before he broke down into full-out sobs. Morgana was surprised; she'd _never _seen her brother cry. _Ever. _Nevertheless, she wrapped a comforting arm around him as Arthur leaned on to her.

"I don't know what to do! He won't even look at me! Stand in the same room with me! What can I do? What can I do?"

"Well," Morgana said, voice not in its usually icy tone. "First, you need to calm down. Tears never really solved anything, even if it's good to let them out. Second, you need to do some soul searching. How exactly are you going to apologize to Merlin? Third, you need give him some space when you talk. I know you two were on top of each other before, but now he's afraid of you."

Arthur's heart stopped. Merlin was afraid of him? That nearly sent him over the edge. Instead of mindlessly sobbing again, he gave her a weak smile. Morgana seemed more valuable that she looked. He knew it was a good thing he didn't drop her more times when she was a baby.

"Now, Arthur, look at me," his sister commanded. He sat up and looked her straight in the eye. "Arthur, you need to apologize, but you need to do it soon. Every day, you lose him more and more. He may not forgive you right away, but he'll see you're not completely evil." She smiled at that. "Now what are you going to do?"

He stood up. "I'm going to find my Merlin."

* * *

Arthur had rehearsed his lines over and over in his head ever since he thought of them. It was perfect. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't knock on Merlin's door.

"C'mon, you coward," he cursed himself, reaching out his fist, knuckles poised to knock. "Do it. Do it for Merlin."

In five seconds of insane courage, he knocked. Then waited.

"Yes?" asked a dead voice. It was Merlin, who hadn't looked up yet. He looked worse up close. The rings under his eyes larger, his bones peeking through his shirt. Arthur's heart ached.

"Merlin," he said quietly. The boy jumped at the voice but did not run. He just stared. "Merlin, I'm sorry."

Merlin blinked, surprised.

"Merlin, I was wrong to hit you. It's the most terrible thing I've ever done, and I'll never forgive myself for it. Hurting you; that's my worst nightmare. I'm sorry. I did it out of jealously, which is no excuse."

There was another surprised blink out of Merlin, but he did not say anything.

"Merlin, I am so sorry! These past few days have made me realize that you are the most important thing in my life. I know it doesn't matter, but, for as long as I may live and into heaven and beyond, I will be forever sorry." Arthur turned away, a small tear leaking out. He expected the door to be shut behind him, but what he felt was something else.

"You prat," Merlin whispered. He spun Arthur around and hugged him tight. "You completely idiotic prat. That was a little corny, though, at the end."

With a dry laugh, Arthur buried his head in the raven's shoulder and cried. Just to prove how sorry he was. He cried, but not like he had with Morgana. Mostly tears running silently down his face and wetting Merlin's shoulder. The other did not mind.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin," the blonde whispered. "I promised always to protect you, then I go and hurt you."

"It's okay," Merlin murmured back. "It didn't even hurt that much."

"It's not okay. I'll never forgive myself."

"Even if I forgive you?"

"Especially then. Someone needs to hate me for what I did."

"That can't be me; I could never truly hate you."

* * *

Merlin and Arthur remained just friends for the remainder of the school year. Arthur wanted to take things slow, to make sure Merlin was okay with it. The raven simply rolled his eyes. Merlin was happy to be friends (at least that's what they would remain to be for now) again, as he had missed Arthur a great deal.

It wasn't until June, when school let out, that _something_ actually happened between them. They were just walking, side by side on the last day of school, when it started. For some reason, Arthur decided to stretch one of his fingers out to the side. Completely normal finger spasm, right? Well, this finger spasm decided to make that finger wrap around one of _Merlin's_, making both boys look at each other, then to their hooked pinkies. Merlin looked back up at Arthur and smiled. He interlocked more of their fingers. With a glance at the blushing blonde again, he tightened his grip and gave Arthur's hand a squeeze.

"Merlin? Are you okay with this?"

The raven snorted, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "No, absolutely not. I just hold hands with you because I hate you."

Arthur smiled, eyes filled with emotion. He gave Merlin's hand a squeeze. "I've missed this."

Merlin gave him an amused look. "You were the one walking eggshells around me, making sure I was okay being around you. I was ready."

Arthur looked down. "I just wanted to be sure…you just seemed so lost."

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Merlin, you had lost a lot of weight," he said, poking him in the stomach, making him giggle. "You had enormous, black rings under your eyes, as if you hadn't been sleeping. I didn't want anything to happen that would make you do that again."

Merlin smiled sadly. "I missed you. That's why I did that. When you hit me, I was hurt and a little angry, but I missed you the most." He was leaving out a part, but Arthur pretended not to notice.

Arthur stopped and faced him. "Oh, Merlin. I'm so-" He was hushed by a pale hand cupping his face.

"Stop apologizing, it's kinda getting annoying," were the only words Merlin said before leaning and claiming the blonde's lips.

* * *

"We're here, love," Arthur said wistfully as he walked Merlin to his front door. The raven ducked his head and blushed in the most adorable way at the nickname. Arthur reminded himself to use it more often.

Merlin turned towards him, eyes reflecting the sun so they appeared almost gold. Arthur loved that illusion caused by the light. It made the raven's eyes seem even more unique, almost magical. Then again, he thought, everything about Merlin is magical.

The raven leaned in, eyes closed and Arthur leaned forward until their lips met. He loved this feeling, the feeling of kissing Merlin. When they pulled away, he sorely regretted it.

"Good-bye, love," he mumbled, head still spinning. Merlin smiled, pecked him on the cheek one last time and disappeared behind the door.

Feeling like he was on cloud-nine, Arthur ran away in an adrenaline rush, and released a victory yell. He had his Merlin back.

For now.

* * *

Merlin didn't show up at his house the next day. He wasn't at the park. He wasn't even hanging around the school. Arthur was desperately getting worried.

He walked to Merlin house calmly enough, but as soon as the building was in view, he rushed to the front door and knocked fervently. No answer. He tried opening it, but it was bolt locked. Worry growing in the pit of his stomach, he looked for another entrance. The broken window in the front looked like a good idea. Walking over, then breaking off most of the glass, he crawled through, finding the room he entered to be in shambles.

It was the living room, he could tell that. Beer cans littered the floor, along with several bottles. Cracks crisscrossed on the wall, as if something heavy had been through at them multiple times. He next noticed a lamp was broken, but only half of it, as though it had been crashed over something. He felt a sense of dread forming in his stomach.

Walking out of the room, trying to find Merlin's he heard a noise. Very small, almost inaudible. He wouldn't have noticed it of it hadn't come from very close by. He followed it from where he thought it came from.

"Merlin?" he called out, worry and dread eating away at him for some reason. "Merlin?"

There was another small noise, and the blonde was charging at the closet. It came from there. He pulled the handle. Dammit, it was locked. He didn't have time for pleasantries though, as panic set in his gut, and he kicked the door in. What he saw made his heart stop, his blood run cold, and his breathing ceasing. He dropped to his knees.

"Merlin…" he gasped. The raven haired boy…..he was covered in blood. His own blood. It seemed to be even coming out of his mouth. The horror didn't stop there.

His arm was bent extremely out of place, the bone poking out nastily but not breaking the skin, it made Arthur's stomach cringe.

The next thing was….the burns. Merlin's beautiful porcelain skin was now charred looking, dead, and black. Merlin was burned from the stomach up, just reaching the bottom of his face. Some flesh looked to be falling off.

"Merlin!" he screamed when the boy seemed not be breathing. Merlin, of course, did not stir.

Arthur couldn't think straight. What could've done this? Who could've – would've – done this?

He shook his head. He need to act, Merlin could be dying. Pulling out his cell phone, he screwed up his eyes and dialed for an ambulance.

* * *

"….Mr. Emrys has several broken bones, the worst being his ribs which nearly collapsed on his lungs as they were damaged so severely, his arm, and his cracked skull. He lost a lot of blood, so we don't expect him to wake up anytime soon and we've treated his burns the best we can," said the hospital nurse, reading Merlin's chart to Arthur. She looked up with a sympathy written across her face. "Would you like to see him?"

Arthur nodded, unable to speak.

She led him into the room and silently backed out as he took in the scene. Merlin was hooked up to some many machines. So many tubes. Looking at the boy himself, it was no wonder. Half his body was bandage heavily as his pale and waxy face showed how poorly he was doing. Arthur closed his eyes.

Merlin was strong, he could get through this.

No, he can't, said the small voice of doubt in the back of his mind. The doctor's seen better burns on a dead man. Merlin's good as gone.

Merlin will make it through, said a stronger voice.

No he won't. Just look at him. He won't survive the next night.

He will.

He won't.

He will.

He won't.

He will.

He won't.

He-

Arthur was cut off from his musing as he felt something cold touch his hand. Opening his eyes, he saw it was Merlin's finger tips brushing lightly against his. He smiled and took the raven's hand.

"You're going to be alright," Arthur murmured. "You'll fine. You'll get through this."

He wasn't expecting a reply.

"Don't…make…..promises….you….can't….keep."

"Merlin!" Arthur looked down. Merlin's eyes were cracked open slightly, just enough so he could see the two little pools of blue. "You're not supposed to be awake."

"Had...to."

"Merlin?"

"Had…..to…..wake….up," he rasped out. He closed his eyes again. "Needed…to…say….goodbye."

"Goodbye? Merlin!" Arthur screamed. The raven opened his eyes again.

"Love…..you…."

"Merlin!"

The heart monitor stopped beeping. All that was heard was the flat tone of death.

One thought ran through Arthur's mind.

_Merlin, if you die, I die._

* * *

**_The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness has not over come it._**

**_Have_**** hope.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm evil. I admit it.**


	10. Chapter 10

_"Good-bye, love," Arthur muttered as he pulled away from their kiss. Merlin sighed contently, but with sadness. He wanted Arthur to stay. Merlin put on a smile, pecked his boyfriend on the cheek quick, and slipped in the open door. In a few minutes, he knew Arthur had gone. _

_Still feeling slightly elated about their kiss earlier (he loved kissing Arthur. He loved Arthur.), Merlin walked into the main room. Then the world turned to pain._

_"Faggot," was whispered into his ear as he was held against the wall by his neck. He couldn't breathe. "You fucking little faggot."_

_"Ce-cenr-r-red" Merlin choked out, face turning blue and tears streaming down it. _

_"I always knew you were odd," his step-father growled in his ear. Cenred was drunk. Very drunk. "Never thought you preferred cocks."_

_ "P-p-ple-"Merlin couldn't finish his plea, as he was pulled forward then thrown against the wall, cracking his head on it sharply. Cenred had not let go of his shirt. He did that a few more times._

_"I'll not have a fag living under my roof." Merlin was thrown to the floor and a cracking noise followed it. Cenred stood over him, eyes menacing. "I thought I raised you right, __**Merly**__, after your whore of a mother walked out."_

_Merlin shouldn't have opened his mouth. "MY MOTHER WAS NOT A WHORE!"_

_The teenager suddenly knew nothing but pain. His chest was on fire….no, not fire. Pressure, like a sledge hammer was being delivered right to his stomach. Cenred had started stomping on him. While wearing steel-tipped heavy-duty work boots. _

_"YOU LITTLE COCK-SUCKER!" Cenred seemed to have lost it. He never used his boots. "YOU LITTLE GAY FUCK! DON'T TELL ME ABOUT YOUR PROSITUDE MOTHER! YOU TURNED OUT NO DIFFERENT! TELL ME, WHAT'S IT LIKE TO FUCK ARTHUR PENDRAGON? HIS FATHER ALMOST SENT ME JAIL, BECAUSE THAT BITCH TOLD! WHAT'S THE FIRST RULE, FAGGOT? WHAT IS IT?"_

_Merlin didn't answer, so Cenred picked him up and threw him against the wall. _

_"F-f-first rule," Merlin somehow managed out. "Don't tell."_

_Cenred picked up. "Correct. Second rule?" The man slapped the boy across the face. Hard. _

_"Second rule. Make excuses…." Merlin couldn't see straight and every breath pained him. This wasn't like the other times._

_Cenred nodded, but glared. His breath stank of beer. "Third rule?"_

_"K-n-now I deserve it."_

_"That's right, faggot." Cenred pushed him to the floor again, this time with more vigor. "You fucking deserve every fucking thing I do to you. Why?"_

_"B-b-because…" Merlin was finding it harder and harder to breathe as he felt something _touch _his lung. He didn't even know that was possible. "I'm nothing and you took me in. Because – " he really couldn't breathe now " – 'cause I'm why you have t-t-t-trouble at w-w-work. B-b-b-b-" He stopped breathing. _

_"Because…." Cenred said, close to his face as he picked the boy up. "You're. A. Fucking. Little. FAGGOT!"_

_Again, Merlin was pressed against the wall. This time, he felt he could breathe, however painful it was, as his ribs were no longer constricting his lungs as they broke into the vital organs. Cenred then had him turned around, one of the boy's arms pressed up against his back._

_"Say it, __**Merly**__." Cenred only called the boy that when he was going to be or was being beaten. "Say you're a faggot. Say you're a cock-sucker."_

_Merlin, however, whimpered. That was not the answer Cenred was looking for. He pushed the boy's arm further up, a sickening noise accompanying it. He was pushing Merlin's arm up further and further up his back, almost like in the game "say uncle," except this was ten times worse. Cenred was built, muscles rippling across his body. He could snap Merlin like a toothpick. _

_"YOU FUCKING LITTLE FAGGOT!" With that, a crack was heard and Merlin screamed in pain. His arm….his arm. It hurt. Really _hurt_. He really couldn't breathe now. Or see. His body was going into shock. _

_"Had enough, __**Merly**__? Know that I won't have a fag living under my room?"_

_Merlin didn't answer. He hurt too much. _

_"Learn your lesson?"_

_No answer._

_"__**Merly**__, did you learn you're lesson?"_

_Merlin physically couldn't answer._

_"DID YOU LEARN, MERLY? DO YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU COCK-SUCKER?"_

_Merlin still couldn't answer. He could feel the darkness calling. His head spinned, his chest hurt, the bone in his arm was dangerously poking against the skin. He wanted it to end._

_Cenred pushed back on the floor. "I want you to answer me!" Merlin suddenly felt more pain as a ceramic lamp was crashed over his head. "TELL ME, MERLY, DID YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON?"_

_Merlin didn't answer. He'd put up with this son of a bitch ever since he was three. He had always taken the beatings silently. He never told. _

_"N-n-no." It was one word, but it meant so much. _

_"No?" Cenred stood shocked for a moment. His face turned red. "No? Merly, are you telling me 'no?'_

_Merlin lifted his head. His eyes screamed defiance. That was his mistake. _

_"Really, Merly?" Merlin heard, before he felt something wet being poured on him. He thought it was water. But why did it smell so bad?_

_The last thing Merlin remembered was Cenred, his face contorted in a sick satisfaction, light a match._

* * *

Merlin woke up with a gasp.

"Merlin!"

He cracked open his eyes. It was blurry at first.

"A-a-arthur?"

His vision cleared a bit and he could fully see the blonde. His hair was tussled up and his face was one big contour of worry. His eyes were blood-shot. His hand gripped Merlin's tightly. Worst of all, Arthur's face was tear streaked and pale. He looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Oh, Merlin," he sobbed. "I-I-I thought I lost you. Your h-heart even stopped."

Hand shaking slightly, he cupped Arthur's chin and forced him to look up. "Hey, it's okay. Takes a lot more to get rid of me."

Arthur smiled very weakly, but continued crying. "I thought I lost you." He bent down and pressed a kiss to Merlin's lips. "I thought I lost you." He whispered that over and over like a mantra.

"Arthur, calm down," Merlin laughed dryly, then winced as it stung his throat. His hand automatically when to his neck, finding it heavily bandaged.

"Merlin," Arthur said after he followed the raven's advice. "Merlin, how did this happen?"

Merlin thought for a moment, the memories coming back. "I was…..cooking. And my sleeve caught on fire…yeah, um…..then I…fell down the stairs?"

There was a full minute's pause before the blonde responded. "You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"_Mer_lin."

"Please, just don't ask!"

"Merlin. Someone did this to you." It wasn't a question. Arthur's face was grave, but Merlin could see the anger brewing in the blonde's eyes. "Who?"

_Rule one: don't tell._ "No one."

"Then how did this happen?"

_Rule two: make excuses. _"I told you already."

Arthur sighed and put his head in his hands. "Merlin." His voice was desperate. "Merlin, please. Tell me who hurt you."

"I can't-"

"Dammit, Merlin! I fucking promised to protect you, then _this _happens! Merlin, someone's hurt you! Just tell me!"

Merlin was a little baffled. "When did you promise to protect me?"

Arthur looked up at him, incredulous look on his face. "The first day of kindergarten."

"We were kids."

Arthur took his hands into his own. "I still meant it. Mean it. Merlin's I promised to protect you. And I promise now to always protect you. Merlin, I love you. I can't stand to see you in pain." Arthur's voice sounded so broken, so hurt. "Merlin, I can't even live without you. Please. Please, just tell me who did this to you."

Merlin closed his eyes. Do or die time. "_C-Cenred_."

* * *

There was a trial. Cenred was charged with child abuse, near manslaughter, and false accusations on Merlin's mother. Of course, he had framed her for something she never did and forced her away from her only son. He faced at least fifty years in prison.

Merlin went back to live with his mother, which both found rather awkward as they hadn't seen each other in many years. There were many nights Merlin spent at Arthur's.

Arthur, on the other hand, blamed himself for the whole thing. He claimed he should have seen the signs; Merlin had clearly been abused. The blonde couldn't have felt any worse, until Merlin finally screamed at him to stop moping around and get the fuck over it.

"Honestly, Arthur," Merlin mumbled in to the blonde's chest. They were in the park. Under _their _tree. "Just get over it. I'm fine now. And you didn't know."

Arthur sighed sadly before pressing a small kiss to the raven's head. "I _can't _Merlin. I promised. Look at how that turned out. You nearly – nearly-" he gulped.

Merlin moved his face up, making Arthur's heart beat a little faster with those blue orbs. "Arthur, I never expected you to keep that promise. And I'm _fine_."

Arthur still looked doubtful. "I should have noticed."

Merlin shook his head. "I should have told."

"Why didn't you?"

The raven sighed and closed his eyes. "C-cenred always told me I deserved it. After a while, you believe it. He has to be doing it for a reason."

Arthur's arms tightened around him. "You didn't deserve it. None of it."

The raven opened his eyes. "Thank you."

Arthur sucked in a breath. "Don't thank me for the truth."

Merlin smiled up at him. "So, now what?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Merlin rolled over, so his back was to Arthur's chest now. His head lay on top of his heart. "I mean, what do we do with the rest if our lives? Cenred's gone and nothing's keeping us apart. There's no secrets now. So, what do we do?"

The blonde sat up, pulling the raven with him. "We finish high school."

Merlin snorted. "Knew that."

"We go to college and live as roommates."

"How else would we live?"

"Then." Arthur said this softly. "We find jobs. After a while, we'll get married and buy a house together. Maybe we could adopt some kids." He smiled at the idea. He and Merlin together forever.

Merlin nuzzled his neck. "Marriage? Already? You sure we're ready for that?"

Arthur leant down, close to one remarkable ear. "Of course I am. I've loved you ever since we met, even if I didn't realize it. I love you and all I want to do is spent the rest of my life with you. What do you say?"

Merlin could only smile. "Yes. Yes. Was that the proposal?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, but then thought about it. "I guess it was. So you're my fiancé. And we're not even out of high school."

"I'm good with that."

"Me too."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before getting up and stretching. Immediately, Arthur bent down and kissed Merlin's visible burns on his neck. The raven had been feeling self-conscious lately, and Arthur insisted he was still looked beautiful with the raw pink flesh that the doctors had put on him. It would fade in a few months, but for now, Merlin was left feeling awkward.

"I love you," Arthur sighed as he and Merlin began to walk, bodies pressed together. The raven rested his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I know," Merlin said, speaking softly. "And I love you too."

Arthur stopped for a moment. He held the raven at arm's length. Blue eyes met blue eyes. "Merlin, I will always protect you."

Merlin smiled. "Where'd that come from?"

Arthur sighed. "I was just…..thinking again. About what happened. I just want you to know…I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

Merlin went in for a hug. "And I'll never let anyone hurt you."

Both boys shared a kiss with their promises. They knew neither of them would hurt each other. Sure, there would be fights, some things that shouldn't have been said, but they would push through it.

Because they loved each other.

END.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh, it's over! But wait, the companion fic will be up soon! It's going to be call "Don't Tell" and will explain alot of things from this fic. So check out my profile or put the name in the search box thingy in a few days and you'll find the first chapter!**

**And, yes, I am evil for the last chapter, I know. Sorry that was all I said in the author's note, but I was trying to create an air of mystery. *shrugs***

**And now I would like to thank *drum roll* all the reviewers! You guys were the reason why I felt guilty while writing an essay for school instead of updating this! Purple penguins, sparkly vampires, pandas (which are just awesome on thier own), or cookies for all of you!**

**Well, see you in the companion fic (hopefully, I don't blame you if you don't read it). **

**Thanks for reading.**

**;)**


End file.
